mike ¿el gato?
by Minna C
Summary: Una tarde cualquiera Bella y su hermano Emmet en el parque. cosas extrañas pasarán... ¿qué habrá hecho Emmet para poner tan histérica a Bella? ¿Dónde estará mike? ¿En que se convirtió Mike ... el gato de jessica?


hola! este es mi primer one- shot espero que les guste : D

Como saben los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer de la saga de crepúsculo. yo sólo juego con los personajes :D

summary: una tarde cualquiera Bella y su hermano Emmet en el parque. cosas extrañas pasarán... ¿qué habrá hecho Emmet para poner tan histérica a Bella? ¿Dónde estará mike? ¿En que se convirtió Mike ... el gato de jessica?

* * *

Mike…¿ el gato?

Bella pov. 

¡Bien!. Por fin voy a poder leer este estúpido libro.

No me mal interpreten. Si me gusta leer, pero… ¿_esto?!!_ Es… no se. ¿Cómo pudieron publicarlo? Y peor aun ¿Cómo nos _obligan _a leerlo en el instituto? Sip! digo instituto. Estoy en segundo año de preparatoria por desgracia.

Pero sobrevivo día a día con mis mejores amigas Alice, Rose y mi querido novio Edward hermano de Alice.

Con ellos nos conocemos desde que entramos en la preparatoria Twilight este año, mi hermano Emmet y yo.

Desde que falleció mi Padre… en un trágico accidente y como éramos menores de edad decidimos y obligaron a venir aquí a Phoenix con mi madre y su esposo Phil.

-¡Bella!-me gritó cerca de la oreja Emmet mi _querido _hermanito. Ahh!! ¿Es que acaso nunca deja de fastidiarme ni un solo momento? _Sólo lo haría si no existiera_ me dijo mi _querida_ subconsciente (nótese el sarcasmo).

– ¿Puedes dejar de leer ese fascinante libro?- dijo de manera burlona. Señalando mí libro.

-quisiera pero estoy ¡obligada! – dije haciendo un puchero característico de los swan.

- jajajaja –se carcajeó. No sabes que significa ¿contactos? -dijo esto último moviendo las cejas socarronamente.

-no y no me importa- Grite un poco demasiado fuerte.

-¡pues te debe importar!- me respondió de la misma manera.

-¿por qué gritas? Estas al frente mío… y ¡¿cuándo llegaste?!

-¡!!no sé!!!- dijo.

-¡cállate!- le grité.

-¡no!

-¡Que si!

-¡que no!

-¡!Agrh!! – grité frustradamente.

-al menos soy honesto- se defendió.

-¿Por gritar?- dije.

-¡no!- dijo Emm como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿entonces?- le seguí el juego.

-Por decir la vedad- rodé los ojos cuando dijo eso.

-ashh.. sólo cállate y déjame leer esta cosa – dije apuntando el libro y acomodándome de nuevo debajo del árbol. ¿Cuándo me había levantado? O.o

-¡no! - me dijo Emmet desesperado.

-agh que pretendes!!? Eh?- pregunté intrigada.

-dejarte histérica!- ah!! No sé como Rose puede estar todo el tiempo con él…

-porque?? Acaso no te vasto con el gato de Jessica?!!-dije algo enojada… bueno vale si estaba histérica lo consiguió.

- es que no volvió mas desde el décimo cuarto…- dijo algo avergonzado.

-décimo cuarto que?

-Décimo cuarto uugg…

-¡¿décimo cuarto ugg que?! –este chico si que me pone ¡histérica!

-¡décimo cuarto piso! Ya vale es que lo tiré y no lo vi más. Si no fuera por que soy inteligente diría que lo vi volar.

-jajaja xD si y lo acompañaba una manada de tus cerdos voladores con alas de pollo engrapadas!! XD- le respondí riéndome.

- hey no es mi culpa tener imaginación altísima y sabes odio que te burles así de los cerdos voladores!!! –dijo esto último mas fuerte.

-bueno ya per… –pero no pude terminar la frase por que se vio un gran resplandor verde en el cielo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo asustado.

-creo que fue un destello verde florecerte- dije atónita.

-jaja y te ríes de mis cerdos humm-dijo esto secándose una lagrima imaginaria por dios es que vimos un destello verde en el cielo y saca sus cerdos ugg – dijo teatralmente.

-pero pero mira!!!!!!!! Es Mike!!!!!! Que le hiciste ¡!!!!!-grite atónitaapuntando a Mike el gato de Jessica.

-¿yo?- dijo apuntándose - Pero lo que te dije no es mi culpa que accidentalmente se cayera a un contenedor de deshechos tóxicos y quedara depilado por los químicos y mutara pudiendo ser un gato volátil- dijo muy rápidamente ya que me costó un mundo entenderle.

-que ¿que? como que contenedor de desechos tóxicos por dios pobre gato.-dije.

-Emmet ¡!! Te dejo solo media hora!! Y dejas a tony volátil y radioactivo!!! Que le dirás Jessica al respecto el instituto entera se enteraría.

-yo hum- dijo balbusenado.

-miuuuuuuuuuuu!!!-dijo el gato desde el cielo.

-¿Miiike?- dije. No podía creerlo-mira Emm tiene convulsiones en el aire y brilla.

-miauuuu –dijo el gato desgarradoramente!

-¡pero mira que es eso! –grite.

-¡está mutando!- dijo Emmet ahora asustado.

- ¿Emmy?-dije temerosa.

-mira cerdos voladores con alas de pollo engrapadas de verdad ¡Es una manada como tú dijiste! -dijo algo entusiasmado y asustado a la vez.

-como hiciste eso no me digas que tiraste al cerdo al contenedor…- pregunte

- ¿yo? ¡no! Sólo tire a Mike – dijo asustado.

-pero ¿cómo esos cerdos vuelan con alas de pollo si son tan pequeñas?

-¡no se por eso se están cayendo! Justo encima de nosotros ¡corre!- dijo mientras me empujaba y yo con mi gran coordinación me caí al único charco de la plaza… ¬¬º

-jajja hermanita ven no tendrás complejo de ¿chica pingüino? –dijo en tono de burla ya que me deslice prácticamente como un pingüino. Con lo que le respondí con una cara pe pocos amigos…

En fin corrimos 5 cuadras gritando como condenados pero mágicamente no había nadie en esas calles y llegamos a la otra plaza cerca del instituto.

-¿ahora que hacemos? –le pregunte apoyando mis manos en las rodillas por el cansancio.

-humm bueno…- dijo pensando.

-hola chicos-dijo la Jessica. Aghr justo ahora se le ocurre venir a nosotros

-hhola…-dígitos al unísono muy asustados.

-yo no tire a Mike el gato al contenedor dejándolo radioactivo y ahora vuela con una manada de cerdos voladores fue ella- dijo algarabiamente Emm mi mejor defensor (nótese el sarcasmo)

-¡¿que?! Yo no fui yo solo leía tranquila en el parque ¡no mute a tu gato!- dije defendiéndome.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿ Mike donde esta Mike?!-dijo Jessica histéricamente.

-este humm -tengo que decir algo ¿pero que? Humm piensa Bella piensa ¡esto no es tan fácil como se ve en las películas! ¡Es frustrante! Dios ¿por qué?

-¿¡Bells!? ¡Donde está Mike!- dijo ahora Jessica al borde del colapso. hay por que tiene que reaccionar asi solo es un gato no un dios griego … umm dios griego…

-¡Bells! – me grito mas fuerte quitándome de mis pensamientos.

-a si ¿que Mike?-jejeje reuir solo un poco no es tan malo…

-¿Como que qué Mike?! Mi gato se los encargue y ahora me dicen que... ¿Está radioactivo?-dijo esto último en tono abatido

-No se pregúntaselo al gran Emmy y sus tiros del décimo cuarto…

-¿Décimo cuarto que? – dijo Jessica.

-Décimo cuarto pis…..-pero justo paso tony ahora con ¿pelo verde? Y dos colas por dios que feo y con alas de pollo. ¡Juro que nunca tocare un pollo!

-¡¿Mike?!-grito Jessica con añoranza reflejado en sus ojos

-¡Miau!- dijo Mike el gato vajando hasta quedar en el piso. Sin darme cuenta me alejé unos pasos de cerca se le ven los ojos rojo.

Jessica se acerco mas y lo tomo en brazo pero tony el gato se transformo en menos de un segundo y le mordió el cuello por dios ¿ahora tiene complejo de vampiro?

-Aaa!!!!! –grito Jessica.

-Emm- susurre creo que el gato… - dije

-Sssi pero mira ahora Jessica tiene convulsiones!!

-Shh cállate nos pueden escuchar- le susurré

Emmet estaba con tanto estupor que solo asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió más pasos pero el gato también al parecer era perspectible por que se fijo rápidamente en él

-shhh hace como si no lo vieras así no se dará cuenta de nosotros -trate de ser convincente.

Entonces el gato miro a Jess, la agarro con su cola extra y se fue volando con ella a algún lugar del mundo ojalá el mas alejado de nosotros.

-¿Emm? ¿Estas bien?- pregunté preocupada ya que parecía una estatua.

- si pero… ¿donde están los cerdos?- dijo preocupado.

- Emm – dije -acabamos de ver como el supuesto gato se lleva a Jessica y ¡te preocupas de unos entupidos cerdos!

- ¡mira allá van! – dijo Emm haciendo caso omiso a mi respuesta. Y allá iban 7 cerdos voladores perdiéndose en el horizonte a pleno crepúsculo.

¿Fin?

* * *

Bueno ... les gusto? recomendaciones... tomates ... criticas lo que sea... pero siempre con respeto eh? :D

se despide... Minna C.


End file.
